


Love Done Gone

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love potions can be tricky things, as Steve discovers one Halloween. He’d never even intended on using it, didn’t believe such a thing could be real – until it was too late and everything had gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Done Gone

In hindsight, it had been one hell of a cliché – it was a dark and stormy Halloween night. They had a rare weekend off together, and Christian had been dragging him around the fair with all the enthusiasm of a pre-teenage girl. They’d gone on the rollercoasters, the ferris wheel... been kicked off the dodgems... but had resisted the urge to win any large teddy bears, after all it wasn’t like either of them had anyone to give them to. Steve was now, however, the proud owner of possibly the largest rubber duck he’d ever seen. Now, with the evening winding down they strolled around quietly, Steve eating candyfloss, sharing bites with Christian.

They’d both joked about getting their fortunes told but Steve had been quite happy not knowing about any forthcoming tall, dark handsome strangers that wanted to whisk him off his feet. Christian had simply told him if he wanted whisking off his feet by a tall man he should ask Padalecki. Steve had thrown his head back and laughed. It had been, to put it plainly, a normal, fun, relaxed night; two buddies hanging out and enjoying themselves.

So neither of them had thought anything about the old crone who’d jumped out of the palmistry tent in front of them – and they resolutely had not jumped. Not at all. Not even close to it. She’d stopped Steve, one hand on his chest and told him that his worries would soon be over, that she could end them all, that she could give him everything he ever wanted and that she wanted nothing in return. She pressed a piece of paper in his hand and dropped something into his pocket then disappeared back into her tent. Christian and Steve had looked at each other and laughed, Steve shoved the piece of paper into the same pocket then they continued to leave, hailed a cab and returned to their apartment. 

The next morning, Steve found the piece of paper again. Curiosity won and he read it: anoint him with this love potion, he will fall in love with the very next person he seesSteve had laughed and pulled the small, blue, glass, vial from his pocket and looked at it. He pulled the stopper from it, wrinkling his nose at the faint sickly, sweet, floral scent that came from it. He quickly re-stopped it and dropped it, and the note, on his bed and tried to forget about it.

Only he couldn’t. Over the next couple of days, the words on the note kept dancing through his head and it seemed that he couldn’t shake the scent. True, he’d wanted Christian for as long as he could remember and he started daydreaming stupidly unrealistic scenarios where he used the potion and Christian fell in love with him the way he loved Christian. Soon it was all he could think of and he’d find himself sitting, with the vial in his hands, staring into space. 

“You comin’ and hanging’ out on set today?” Christian asked, making Steve jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Steve. 

One hand to his chest, Steve pocketed the vial and turned round. “I was miles away,” he shrugged one shoulder. “I can come to set if you want me to.” 

Christian’s face lit up and he started telling Steve enthusiastically about a stunt he was getting to perform. He was still raving as they got in the car driving them to set, only calming down as he stepped into the make-up trailer. He trailed off, cheeks slightly pink in mild embarrassment. Scratching the back of his neck, he started to apologise to Steve as he sat down in the chair. Steve laughed and hopped up onto the counter next to Christian, watching as the girls bustled around with his hair; Christian almost purring at the touch. 

Fingering the vial in his pocket, Steve once again caught himself thinking what-if and even though he knew it wouldn’t work, that the ‘love potion’ wasn’t real, he couldn’t stop himself. He watched himself in slow motion, pulling the vial from his pocket and uncapping it, jumping down off the counter and faking a stumble, spilling the liquid on Christian’s lap. Time sped up again as Christian pushed his chair back from the counter and stood up, grabbing tissues at the same time as the door opened. 

Christian turned at the sound, his eyes landing on Beth as she walked in. He froze, breath catching in his throat, heart pounding in his chest. A shiver ran through him, the liquid instantly dried and the tissues fell forgotten from his hand. “Beth, hi!” 

~El Fin~


End file.
